Before performing interior decoration, software design of indoor lighting system is usually performed, and then lamps are installed and controlled according to designed patterns. Unfortunately, the installation of the lighting system still requires construction personnel on the construction site to be in accordance with the design drawings of the designer, a lot of manpower are consumed during construction, and the installation and construction personnel must cooperate with the designers, or must be the construction personnel who understand the drawings, and thus require expensive professional personnel, and the construction costs large manpower and capital costs.